Tanya Sloan
Tanya Sloan is the love interest, girlfriend, and later wife of Adam Park in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers arc of Alien Rangers, Zeo & Turbo and is best friends with fellow Ranger Katherine Hillard Her Story Mighty Morphin Tanya was living in Africa. At the time she was young. She saved Aisha Campbell from a lion. Once Aisha retrieved her part of the Zeo Crystal, she approached Zordon to tell her that she will be staying in Africa to help the animals there and she sent Tanya to them with the Zeo Crystal. Zordon knew that one Ranger would have to fall behind in time during the quest to return all the parts of the Zeo Crystal, he informed Aisha that if she were to stay in Africa once the Zeo Crystal has been completely fixed and time returns back to normal, her family's history will be altered. Tanya was sent to the Command Center and was greeted by her new friends, Rocky, Adam, Katherine, Billy, and Tommy. Time returned to normal and Tanya was a teenager again prior it was unknown if she was a teenager before Master Vile used the orb to turn back time. When time returned to normal She was originally going to be the third Mighty Morphin' Yellow Ranger but Goldar and Rito stole the Zeo Crystal and left. While the Rangers were out getting the pieces of the Zeo Crystal, Rito and Goldar planted an implosion device. After they left the implosion device detonated destroying the command center. Tanya and the others were sent to safety as they saw the command center being blown up. Luckily they were able to retrieve the Zeo Crystal back from Goldar and Rito who unknowingly lost it. Zeo As the Zeo Crystal sent them underground to the new and improved Command Center, which was soon rebuilt Tanya was able to grow more accustomed to Zordon. With the new threat known as King Mondo from the Machine Empire, the Rangers needed new powers Billy stepped down for Tanya to become one of the new Rangers. Upon receiving the Zeo Crystal's powers, Tanya became Zeo Ranger II Yellow. To fight off King Mondo and the Machine Empire. Upon adapting to Angel Grove She enrolled in Angel Grove High and was able to stay with Katherine and her parents. She had a brief relationship with a man named Shawn. But ended up breaking up when Shawn got jealous of her baseball skills. After the breakup Adam was there to support and comfort her. In return she supported Adam in a martial arts competition when he faced off against her former boyfriend Shawn. During their time as Zeo Rangers she was seen training and fighting alongside Adam. She and Adam then started dating. Turbo While on a mission to save a creature named Lerigot and his family from a space pirate named Divatox, Tanya received new powers from Zordon and became the Yellow Turbo Ranger. After Graduation Tanya took an intern job DJing for a radio station but was still in touch with Adam who was at the time is a soccer coach. They still spent time with each other until they went their separate ways after choosing their successors. Tanya chose a girl named Ashley Hammond to be the new Yellow Turbo Ranger. Super Megaforce & Aftermath It was unknown if Tanya was still with Adam after all these years, but they teamed up again as Zeo Rangers to help the Megaforce Rangers against the remaining Xborgs and Bruisers in Legendary Battle. Yet it still remains questionable about what happened to them after that battle. Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Power Rangers Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Female Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Love Triangle